User talk:Gybrikkyus Sal
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Seddie/@comment-Gybrikkyus Sal-20100420230023 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Kacieh (Talk) 23:02, April 20, 2010 Re: comment on Cam page Who's Matthias, and could you clarify the meaning of your comment?Roxas82 23:11, April 20, 2010 (UTC) The meaning of my comment was that alot of things in that article (at least in my eyes) really dont suggest a relationship so much as a fairly strong friendship. But of course, all people have the right to their own minds, so long as they are respectful. Gybrikkyus Sal 23:15, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey that's all I can ask for. I find their friendship to be the best thing on the show, as it is common ground for everyone. However, I can't help feeling that Dan ( the creator ) puts alot of subtext to support the epiphany of a possible relationship. He also did the same with Drake and Josh, when he added them kissing ( not romantically, but to get laughs ) which raised a few eyebrows.Roxas82 23:23, April 20, 2010 (UTC) His problem is that if he believes there is injustice he will often react...Irrationally towards the hosters. Gybrikkyus Sal 23:25, April 20, 2010 (UTC) A sense of justice is never bad. That shows great character and good morals. Hopefully, if he wishes, he can change his reaction to injustice so he can combat wrongdoings in a better way.Roxas82 23:31, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Here was a report if this helps... Obscenity comment by Tolas of Brand Dan, do we have to put up with this 'Tolas of Brand' nutjob, who just returned from the banned list--who now posted earlier today what I believe to be obscene material on the Creddie 'Comment' section? I believe he violated the Terms of Use in my quoted section below what he wrote, especially since this wiki is targeted for younger tweens (who, while they may understand it or have done it), don't need to see it in print here. He wrote the partial quote below without my 3 '-', since you can see the theme, and you can read the whole arguably-obscene thing he posted at the link below: http://icarly.wikia.com/index.php?title=Creddie&s=wl#article-comments COMMENT by Tolas of Brand on 19:46, April 14, 2010 -- "Carly works down, before touching his b---s..." http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use "You agree not to use the Service to: *Post, upload, transmit, share, or store content which is unlawful, defamatory, infringing, obscene, ..." Thanks, Dan, and I hope you can punish him harder than the few weeks he just served in the sinbin for probably doing a similar thing. Katydidit 23:05, April 14, 2010 (UTC) yeah.. That was a user who said he'd want to be banned to reinstate Tolas bc he thought Tolas had a point. Then he was banned, bc he went and used foul language and delete some pages.Roxas82 01:51, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Strange little man that was. Though i wonder if the Administrator would be kind enough to remove his ban now that there's an explanation. Gybrikkyus Sal 02:03, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I've asked one user, and I'll enlist the aide of a few users to repeal his ban, under conditions. One being his language, as underage kids also use the wiki.Roxas82 02:16, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Tolas Tolas had a point about the M - Rated stuff and we reacted to it, but he usually behaves quite rude and respectless. The first time he was around he simply deleted the shipping pages (Cam, Creddie, Seddie) because he thought this wiki was for canon - information only (this is a FAN - MADE wiki, hellooo!!!) and the second time he just flamed instead of deleting the M - Rated stuff and giving a good explanation. If he doesn´t become more friendly, I think we don´t need him back here. I have nothing against him if he behaves friendly and constructive. Sincerely, Mak23686 06:15, April 21, 2010 (UTC) like i told Roxas, he is usually a very cordial person. But he gets angry very quickly and even worse if he thinks theres been a malpractice of justice. However, he says that he will make a point not to overreact if he is reinstated. Gybrikkyus Sal 08:22, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Tolas I'm sorry, but whether or not Tolas was trying to help, he posted highly inappropriate content in an inflammatory manner. There are no second chances for that. In the future, it is best to go straight to an admin and report inappropriate content. Never repost it verbatim on the wiki! That's vandalism and it will not be tolerated. -- Kacie (talk) 00:00, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Im beginning to detect the qualities of a facist leadership, or of course, if this WAS a facist leadership i would already be dead, erm...banned I should say. Gybrikkyus Sal 02:22, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Joshua1022 vs. Tolas of Brand You're asking the wrong administrator. I only blocked Tolas of Brand. Somebody else got to Joshua1022 before me. ----DanTD 12:22, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Cam page Normal Cam Occurences and Nitpick Cam moments are mostly friendship moments. The page has facts with a bunch of speculation, but so do the Seddie and Creddie pages. I might ask Mak, another user, if I can put back up the section called the "mothership has landed". It was a section that stated reasons why Carly/Sam relationship wouldn't happen ( within the context of the show ). Roxas82 18:42, April 25, 2010 (UTC) sorry, i know but frankly, if i were to state such on those other pages i would be as good as banned. Gybrikkyus Sal 18:45, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Can you give an example? Some of the edits you made were on other users contributions, not mine. Roxas82 18:47, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok, now it's getting ridiculous Marly is an impossible ship, but had you written a better article, it probably wouldn't have been deleted as users try to be respectful of others opinions. That page just seems to be an attack on other ships. You should stop this behavior now, and this is a warning bc you don't seem to be helping the wiki out. I respect your difference in opinion, but stick to facts. You're better off staying off of the pages you have a disagreement with than arguing. Roxas82 22:18, April 25, 2010 (UTC) And of all people on this wiki I respect you most, so just read the message i left for Mak, and i shall let you maintain the judgement.Gybrikkyus Sal 22:21, April 25, 2010 (UTC) In the future, just respect that people theorize about possible relationships between the characters and stay away from pages you disagree with, and we won´t have a problem. Mak23686 22:29, April 25, 2010 (UTC) De veras? that would have never occured to me (palpable sarcasm)Gybrikkyus Sal 22:33, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Relationship Pages I agree that the pairing articles are highly speculative (especially Niranda and Jathan), but if you are concerned about making sure things are "cannon", we have 465 other articles that could use attention. Let me refer you to iCarly Wiki:Community Policy Thank you for your time. SeddieBerserker 22:38, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: message to Mak Mak is a friend of mine on this wiki, we may not always see 100 percent eye to eye on everything, but Mak is definitely open to hear anyone's thoughts, so long as their approach is calm and collected. He was doing what he felt was right when he decided to delete the page, as he felt it would offend fans who promote pairings. We're partners on the Cam page, and we try to put up logical speculation for the Cam pairing. Hence all the photos, that's usually the evidence for our arguments. Dan Schneider has confirmed Seddie/Creddie as ships, and considers the Carly/Sam relationship important to the show. He references it, and even showed a script of a scene from iSaved Your Life which is currently in the Cam page. This scene eventually was shown in iSaved Your Life extended. Seeing as the creator acknowledges these ships, I would consider them canon in terms of friendship. Relationships are all a matter of speculation, which I ask you only to respect. Even Dan encourages it which leads to Seddie vs Creddie arguments nine times out of ten. Roxas82 23:08, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Edits Even with your argumentation, the friendship between Carly and Sam is canon, so you could at least let the link to the Cam - friendship page be where it is. Mak23686 23:14, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Sadly, there is nothing i can do here without angering somebody, thus all ventures here for me are rendered futile. Adios ellos, y buenos dias, hasta la vista. Gybrikkyus Sal 23:22, April 25, 2010 (UTC)